Marionette
by DaFuglyDuckager
Summary: It is very strange and scary. You may or may not have nightmares, or maybe even be a little depressed. I know I didn't feel so hot thinking about it. Please read the bottom after if you don't understand. Rated T for scary themes. BelxFran yaoi hints.
1. Un

***Note, this is called "marionette" because marionettes are like puppetes, and later on there will be something like that.***

**Don't worry, there's an explanation down at the bottom in case you don't fully understand.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was lonely.

Lonely with no one

Out of sight from anyone

Visiting graveyards to share my stories...

Eating up their precious sleeping time, I am told to go away.

Yearning to have a friend, I got to the store to buy the parts that make you...

Out on my own for home, I make my way through the alley

Under boxes, over trash cans.

My "home" is far from pleasant..

You will be born here, I know, that is sad, but It has an upisde.

Pins and needles are few stuff I bought

Red,black,white,gold, and silver are the colors of cloth were also a must..

Isolated items will now come and work together to form something great.

No one else will be able to make such a thing of beauty as you, only I will.

Call you, what shall I? You must have a name.

Emptiness, my emptiness, will no longer be.

To sew under, over, under, over, you will be born.

Happy, now? Your basic structure is all complete.

Eyes are of no need

Right under, right over, under, over, under, over. Your clothes are all finished, black and red striped shirt, black pants, and white boots with black laces.

Inside your head, I attach a sewed-on tiara I had also created, especially for you.

Pondering yet again what to call you, I think of the library, and some books I've read, to maybe find a name.

Precisely, the name "Belphegor" will do.

Emmating from you is death, and even though they seem to share no connection, those words, to me, somehow fit....

Rather perfectly."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made this doll out of love

Out of affection

Why he does not speal to me, I do not know

I made this doll because I wanted a friend

A companion

But what does he want

"I want a lover,

Someone to love"

"You speak, Belphegor?"

"Ushishishi, we seem to want different things from each other"

"You want a lover"

"You want a friend"

Before I could speak, my doll friend opened is soft mouth

"You made me a prince, and I can have whatever I want"

"What do you want, besides love"

"You to do something for me"

"And that is"

"Kill"

My doll had me confused

"Ushishishishishi~ sleep tight,

My frog

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lest I forget my dear, doll friend

Occasionally I visit the graveyard to visit him, for that is where he is burried

Nothing, like that doll, could ever replace a real perosn known as Belphegor

Going along a path wandered millions of times, I think about that doll

Insanity, insanity! Of me to think that my making a doll could make me forget my dear Belphegor

Nothing,nothing could make me forget him

Going along a path wandered millions of times, I think about Belphegor

Forget about that wretched doll, all it did was make me talk to myself

Only the real thing could make me happy

Right over there is where my beloved Bel is burried

You probably think that digging up a dead person is sick, but it's perfectly normal, really

Out of the coffin, Bel

Under the ground

Buried with my love, my dead love, deep in the earth

Ending....ending....this is my ending....my end.....with my love

Love you, Belphegor.

Hey, you. Did you notice that the first letter of every line, minus the ones typed oddly about the doll, say something? At the beginning, starting at 'I was lonely' and ending at 'Rather perfectly' that the first letter on each line spelt out 'I LOVE YOU PRINCE THE RIPPER' and from 'Lest I forget...' to 'Love you, Belphegor', the same thing, it spells out 'LONGING FOR YOU BEL'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Creepy, huh? I know I'm in the middle of writing a story but this just popped into my head and so I wrote it. Now I have to do my homework then go to bed :( **

**Read below for the basic story, in case you didn't fully understand.**

Basically, Bel died and Fran fell into depression, cutting off his ties with the Varia, no more frog hood, and all that. He moved to a very poor place somewhere where he struggled to find another reason to live, and to find some friends to ease his pain, although he became so closed off from everybody that made it difficult for him to do though his love is dead (Belphegor and Fran were dating before he died, and so this starts), visiting the graveyard where Bel was buried and all. One day, Fran decided to make a little plush/chibi doll version of Bel. He does that, and ends up going crazy, talking to himself and all. Later on, while talking to himself, pretending it really is Bel, he decided the doll was a stupid idea, and then buries the doll in the same graveyard Bel is but far away from it. Then, Fran decided to dig up Bel from his coffin in the ground, and take him to the trashy appartment he moved to ever since Belphegor died. When everything is dug up, Fran jumps in. Unfortunatley, the dirt and rocks cave in on him, buring Fran alive with Bel's corpse in arms. And, lastly, although not mentioned, the doll Fran made mysteriously appears on top of where Bel, and now Fran, were buried.

**Sorry for the confusion, Pochukitten**

I also tried to refrain from using periods in some parts of the actual story

Hope you enjoyed

I don't like periods

Especially when it's that certain time of the month


	2. Deux

**Okay...this has gotten more popular than I had expected.....?**

**Welp, Kamille Peccato suggests I make it into an actual story...?**

**If you think I should, please answer.**

**I'd love to hear~ ^^**

**Just, if you think it should be a real story, say if you:**

**A-want it to continue in a poem form, with hints and tricks and hidden things**

**or**

**B- want it to be an actual story, still hints and tricks and hidden stuff.**

**That is all~ Choose either A or B, please~**

**I lied. One more thing:**

**Say:**

**A-if you want it to take place BEFORE this happened**

**or**

**B-want it to continue on from here (My other story, "Inanimite Lover" is kind of like one of the possible sequels. Think Higurashi.)**

**Thank you, everyone ^^ I actually enjoyed the writing of this a while back, but now I feel I should get my ass off Tinier Me and continue~**

**-Savy**


End file.
